AceSexual
by Karkstrek
Summary: Luffy no siente deseo sexual por nada ni nadie. Es un hecho, comprobado por la ciencia y documentado por los canales sobre comportamiento animal (Dirigido por Usopp). En fin es un hecho que nada en este mundo le atrae. Eso es lo que todos creen.
**Dedicado a Wispern: Querida, espero que este pequeño regalo logre hacerte sentir mejor y te distraiga un poco de tus problemas :D.**

* * *

 **AceSexual.**

Luffy no siente deseo sexual por nada ni nadie.

Es un hecho, comprobado por la ciencia y documentado por los canales sobre comportamiento animal (Dirigido por Usopp). En fin es un hecho que nada en este mundo le atrae. Ni siquiera el movimiento sinuoso de las caderas de Boa Hancock provoca reacción alguna en el joven, qué decir de cosas como el enorme escote de Shirahoshi. Por si fuera poco, el jovencito es amigo/conocido de las personas mas guapas que puedan existir en la ciudad. Desde Hancock hasta el galán Cavendish, y aún así, ninguna de estas personas logra provocar alguna reacción típica de jovencitos de su edad en él.

Y eso, es algo que frustra por demás a sus amigos.

Esto sólo dio pie a acosar a su joven amigo con preguntas para nada discretas.

* * *

 _ **Robin.**_

-¿Te gusta alguien?

La joven morena se encontraba explicando a Luffy algunas cosas que no lograba entender del museo, dicho joven había decidido visitarla (como todos los días) en su descanso. A lo que está, curiosa por el reciente interés de sus otros amigos en el aspecto romántico del joven, había decidido interrogarlo por su cuenta.

-¿Gustar? ¿Cómo, como la carne? -la pregunta ocasiona una pequeña risa en la joven, es algo que esperaba de alguien como él. El otro le observa fastidiado- No es gracioso, Robin.

-Lo siento, Luffy -se disculpa tras unos momentos- Pero sí, podría decirse así ¿Te gusta alguien casi tanto como la carne?

Los ojos del moreno brillan un poco antes de contestarle.

-No creo que alguien me guste casi tanto como la carne, si me gustara alguien tendría que comérmelo. No es algo que quiera hacer -contesta. Su rostro está serio mientras explica su respuesta. La joven tiene que contener la nueva risilla que intenta aflorar, es una típica respuesta de Luffy-

-Ya veo -contesta calmada-

-Aunque -comienza tras unos momentos-. Si alguna vez quisiera compartirla -la morena no hace comentario alguno, pero le sorprende que él haya dicho "quisiera" en lugar de "tuviera" como si fuera a ceder de manera tan fácil su comida a alguien- creo que lo haría con Ace.

La morena no puede evitar sonreír. _Oh, así que era eso_. No va a decirle nada a sus otros amigos entrometidos, ellos mismos serán capaces de obtener una respuesta. Además ¿Dónde queda la diversión en ver cómo se parten la cabeza adivinando?

* * *

 _ **Nami.**_

No es que le interese en sí saber quién le gusta a Luffy, por ella podría gustarle Smoker y no diría nada, pues es su amigo y ella le apoyará sin importar ese tipo de cosas tan vanas.

No es por ello que le ha hecho salir tan temprano de casa, nope, nada de eso.

El problema en sí es, que Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky y ella tienen una pequeña apuesta en esos momentos sobre el interés romántico del joven Monkey (el primero en descubrirlo gana), apuesta que no está dispuesta a perder. Ha invitado a Robin a participar igual que a los demás, sin embargo, igual que Zoro ha declinado la invitación y, en el fondo, Nami sabe que esos dos ocultan algo o simplemente ya saben sobre el interés del joven Monkey.

-Hey, Luffy -es la quinta vez que tiene que despertarle para que le preste atención. Decide que para la próxima vez traerá comida-

-Hmmm -"contesta". Es muy temprano, el abuelo no está por lo que esperaba dormir hasta más tarde después de haber maratoneado "Black Sails"* la noche anterior-

-¿Te gusta alguien? -un leve "no" le hace enfadar- Entonces, ¿no estás enamorado de alguien?

-¿Enamorado? -la pelirroja sonríe, está preparada para esta situación-

-Sí, algo como lo que tienen Kaya y Usopp.

-Nah -medio contesta medio bosteza-

La pelirroja suspira, es obvio que Luffy no siente ese tipo de cosas por nadie. Sin embargo, al ser la primera en descubrirlo tiene la ventaja en la apuesta.

-Bueno -dice antes de despedirse del joven Monkey, que le despide con la mano antes de caer dormido en la mesa con un fuerte "Plaf"-

* * *

 _ **Zoro**_

Para él todo esto es una tontería, es más que obvia la orientación de su pequeño amigo, y sin embargo parece que todos son idiotas y se siguen peleando por algo tan vano (excepto Robin, que al parecer ya también lo sabe). Mas no dirá nada, en cierta forma es divertido ver como todos se frustran por algo tan obvio.

* * *

 _ **Chopper**_

Doctorine le ha advertido sobre usar "eso" en Luffy, le intentado detener con cosas moralistas y demás, sin embargo, al final le ha dado la "cosa". No sin advertirle sobre la confianza en amigos que prácticamente son familia.

Sabe que está mal preguntar este tipo de cosas a alguien tan sincero como Luffy, el problema no son las preguntas en sí, el problema es la falta de confianza en él moreno que Chopper está teniendo al poner un poco de "suero de la verdad" (el nuevo descubrimiento de Kureha) en la bebida del moreno.

Por eso, como cualquier buen amigo hizo lo que cualquier buen amigo haría en ese tipo de situación, quitar el vaso con la "cosa" de las manos del moreno y arrojarlo firmemente al piso.

La mirada confusa y un poco triste de Luffy le hacen reconsiderar sus acciones, fue un movimiento demasiado rudo y grosero.

-Lo siento Luffy -dice cabizbajo-. Te compraré otra -como palabras mágicas, la mirada del moreno se ilumina-

Hablan de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido mientras terminan sus respectivas bebidas. Por la mente del más pequeño no pasa ni una vez el preguntarle a Luffy sobre sus cosas, nope, tampoco le importa perder la apuesta. Nada de eso es importante, Luffy es feliz y es lo que importa.

* * *

 _ **Franky**_

Ha decidido no interrogar a Luffy, la respuesta es más que obvia. Luffy es asexual. Incluso ha investigado el término en diccionarios y otras basuras para gente intelectual. Le ha preguntado también a Robin y esta no ha hecho más que reírse ante su uso de la palabra. Lo que ha servido como confirmación para que está en lo correcto.

Luffy es asexual*.

* * *

 _ **Usopp/Sanji**_

Cuando hay de por medio un interés en común, a veces se tienen que hacer alianzas. es lo que pensaban ambos jóvenes.

Habían acorralado a Luffy justo en la entrada de su casa. El moreno les observaba curioso, no es normal que ambos se presenten con expresiones serias frente a su casa en un domingo por la tarde.

-Dinos, Luffy -había comenzado el joven cocinero- ¿Eres heterosexual?

-¿Hetero-qué? -repitió confundido, sigue sin entender porque a veces su amigos usan un lenguaje tan complicado-

-Entonces, ¿eres homosexual? -continúo el narizón-

-¿Qué? Saben qué, olvidenlo, si es otro de sus juegos de palabras no quiero saber de qué va.

-No es nada de eso, Luffy -asegura el rubio, intentando calmar al moreno- Sólo queremos saber si te van las faldas o los pantalones. -intentó por otro lado-

-Shorts obviamente -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- son más cómodos.

Ambos jóvenes golpean simultáneamente sus frentes. Claro, conociendo a Luffy y la pregunta era obvio esperar algo como eso.

-No, Luffy, nada de eso -comienza de nueva cuenta el rubio- me refiero a esto. ¿Hay alguien con quién quieras hacer " _cosas_ "? -cuestiona de manera sutil, casi puede gritar de triunfo cuando ve que el joven Monkey se pone serio-

-Claro que hay personas con las que quiero hacer _cosas_ -dice tras un rato-. Quiero ir con Vivi al parque. Con Shirahoshi al acuario. Sabo me llevara a comer. Hancock prometió hacerme un tatuaje no permanente y Brook me va a mostrar su nuevo disco -concluyó sonriente-

 _Demonios._ Piensan ambos jóvenes, antes de retirarse cabizbajos.

* * *

-Sabo -llama la atención de su joven hermano-

-¿Pasa algo, Lu? -cuestiona sin despegar la vista de los papeles en sus manos, a su lado, siente el sillón hundirse con el peso del otro-

-¿Qué es "homosexual" y "heterosexual"?

Los papeles en las manos del rubio se ven estrujadas de una manera demasiado brusca. _Otra vez esos idiotas._ Piensa en los amigos de su hermanito y en cómo los regañara esta vez. Sin embargo, decide que pensar en regaños no es tan importante cuando Luffy le observa expectante, sus ojos brillan como lo hacen cuando algo le interesa demasiado.

-Verás, Lu…

Y así empezó una plática muy larga, donde Sabo explicaba las diferentes sexualidades y sus diferencias a su joven hermano, que le miraba emocionado y curioso.

* * *

-Creo que esto me pertenece -la morena había comenzado a recoger el dinero de la apuesta-

-Espera, Robin. Tu ni siquiera estabas adentro -reclama la pelirroja un poco alterada-

-No -asiente la morena- voy a entrar en estos momentos a la apuesta, y cuando Luffy diga lo que tenga que decir. Habré ganado.

-Bien -contestó la pelirroja-

-Luffy es AceSexual -recalcó la palabra. La pelirroja palideció mientras aceptaba el dinero de la morena. Claro, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a ella?-

Y esperaron.

Luffy no tardó mucho en llegar, en su tarde semanal de películas era su turno de llevar botana y, con la ayuda de Chopper habían traído todo lo necesario.

Le observaban expectantes, preparados para lo que sea que le tuviera que decir. Pues un día antes había llamado a todos, diciéndoles que ya comprendía a lo que se referían y estaba dispuesto a responderles.

La segunda película había terminado ya y no parecía que Luffy les fuera a dar una explicación.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el moreno se levantó, seguro de sí mismo como siempre les sonrió.

Nami sintió la derrota inminente cuando Luffy proclamó su sexualidad, sin dudar ni titubear.

-Soy AceSexual.

Zoro sonrió, igual Robin. Franky se golpeó duramente, pues había perdido por una simple letra. Todos los otros se sorprendieron, claro, era obvio. Nami se levantó repentinamente, Luffy se preparó para lo peor.

-Robin -empezó calmada- Eres una tramposa.

A lo que la morena sonrío, mientras de todas maneras la pelirroja le entregaba el dinero.

Compartía con Zoro su opinión en estos momentos. Sus amigos eran idiotas, Luffy posponía todo cuando Ace estaba involucrado, movía mar y cielo para estar con él, se escapaba de cualquier lugar con tal de estar con él. Y si eso no era muy obvio, bastaba con poner atención en la manera en que ambos se observaban: como si no existiera nada más en este mundo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes leen :D y si es que dejan comentarios también uvu, los parecio mucho a todos, por igual 3.**

 **Nos leemos en otra ;3**

*Black Sails: Es una serie de piratas, creo la transmiten en FX. Está en Netflix, está basada en "La isla del Tesoro". Es una muy buena serie :D

*Asexual: falta de atracción sexual, o el bajo o nulo interés en la actividad sexual humana.


End file.
